Prison of Darkness
by Hikari-neko
Summary: Bakura has gotten himself into a little mess, and now it's up to Ryou and Malik to get him out. But what happens when the problem becomes greater than they thought, and Ryou and Bakura both end up trapped in the Sennen Ring?
1. Default Chapter

Prison of Darkness: A Little Problem

Author's notes: Well, yes, I'm back with another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.  And not an AU one this time… well, at least not a blatantly AU one ^_^  This one is set after Yami Malik was banished in battle city.  Bakura has become slightly more civil, not nice, per say, but he has promised Ryou he won't kill any one ^_^;  Yaoi, as usual.

Pairings: Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, Bakura/Malik/Ryou, Implied Yami/Yugi 

Disclaimer: Me no own… you get?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura gazed out of the bars of his cell, eyes dark and brooding.  How the hell had those damn mortals caught him anyway?  If only he hadn't promised Ryou he wouldn't kill anyone… damn hikari!  A stocky policeman appeared at the door of his cell.

"What do you want?" Bakura growled.

"There's someone here to see you.  We're bringing them in now," the man told him.  *Someone to see me?  Who…*

"Yami!" Bakura looked up to see the very hikari he had been cursing standing before him, a worried look in his eyes.  Behind the pale boy, Malik leaned against the wall, a calculating expression on his face.

"Ryou, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked coldly.  Ryou winced at the comment and glanced at Malik.  The blond Egyptian nodded and turned towards the guard, speaking to the man in a low voice.  Ryou approached the bars, his eyes creased with concern.

"Yami?  We're here to try and get you out.  We've been talking to an attorney and he thinks they'll let you off since you were found unconscious, but they're still going to keep you here for a while until they can have a small trial…" Bakura raised his hand, silencing his hikari.  

"You shouldn't be here.  I'm only in here to keep you out of trouble anyways," he stated gruffly.  Ryou smiled, warm chocolate eyes gazing through the bars.

"Thank you yami…"

"Don't expect it to happen again," Bakura snapped.  Ryou smiled and looked up when he felt Malik's hand on his shoulder.

"Our time's up," Malik said, nodding towards the guard.  Ryou nodded and looked back at Bakura.  

"We'll be back," he said, as the guard led them from the hall.  Bakura slumped back against the wall.  How had he gotten himself into this anyway?

*Flashback*

Bakura dashed through the halls of the Domino museum, keeping to the shadows.  The alarms throughout the building were blaring loudly.  *Damn it!  I should have listened when Ryou was talking about modern security!* he cursed.  A sudden pain in his ankle caused him to stumble and trip.    

Bakura cursed loudly, his ankle wasn't twisted, but it was still sore!  Without warning, a hard blow hit him across the head.  A golden pendant fell out of his pocket.  All he say before he hit the ground was a pair of scarlet eyes glaring at him.

*End Flashback*

He had awoken soon after and found him self in custody for stealing from the museum. The pendant he had been after was a new part of the Egyptian art display, only recently acquired.  Bakura had recognized it instantly as the pendant his mother had always worn before she had been trapped in a tomb and killed.  There was no doubt that she had died there, and that had only been the beginning.  

Bakura sighed, blocking his mind of painful memories he would rather not recall.  He glanced through the bars one last time.  Who exactly owned those eyes that had seen him fall?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik flopped down on Ryou's couch as soon as they returned to the silver-haired boy's house.  Ryou sat down next to him, snuggling into the Egyptian's welcome embrace.  Malik placed a light kiss on his head, wrapping his arms tighter around the fae boy in his arms.

"I'm worried about him," Ryou said, voice muffled by Malik's shirt.  

"I am too, it's not like Bakura to get caught," Malik said, running his hands through Ryou's loose snowy hair absently.  Ryou smiled.

"Thank you, for helping us," he told Malik.  The Egyptian just grinned.

"Why wouldn't I?  You know I'd do anything to help you Ryou," he said.  Ryou looked up at him, eyes shinning.  Malik's gentler nature wasn't something he showed often.  The bearer of the Sennen Rod was still as demanding and sarcastic as ever to most, even now that his dark side had been banished.  Though he had been accepted to some extent, most were still very wary of him.  The blond just didn't get along with people well.

Ryou had been a special exception.  The boy had forgiven him with ease, welcoming him instantly.  Bakura had also been an influence, but the ring spirit was cold and ruthless towards nearly everyone, except his hikari on very rare occasions, and Malik was still wary of any and all Sennen spirits.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou asked, looking up at him.  Malik sighed.

"We'll just have to wait for now.  Don't worry Ryou, we'll get him back for you," he said.  Malik leaned down and caught the smaller boy's lips with his, pulling Ryou into a fierce kiss that said more about how he felt than he could express with words.  Ryou smiled into the kiss, allowing the blond to deepen it and twining his fingers in Malik's pale hair.  Malik had always been oddly excepting about how Ryou felt about his yami.  The Egyptian was worried, he knew it, but he had hope.  They'd get through this soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep scarlet eyes glinted in the cold darkness, watching the ring bearer and former hikari wrapped around each other in a warm embrace.  A dark chuckle escaped the figure's lips.  Soon… all he had to do was drive the bearer into darkness, and soon everything would be his.  Midnight blue hair floated around the figure's shoulders as if caught in an invisible wind.  He'd have what he wanted soon, all he had to do was wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou returned almost on a daily basis to visit his yami as the week progressed, often bringing Malik with him.  Bakura was getting continually more annoyed with the small confines of this cell, annoyed enough that he was sorely tempted to just return to the ring.  As the days passed, that temptation grew stronger and stronger until he just couldn't take it any more.

Ryou was in the kitchen starting dinner when his darker returned.  The sun had gone down about an hour ago and a neat pile of half-finished homework lay on the table.  The snowy haired boy jumped when he felt Bakura's hand on his shoulder.

"Yami?" he asked, turning to face the ring spirit.  Bakura smirked, folding his arms.  "What are you doing here?" Ryou asked him.

"Keeping myself from going more insane.  I had to get out of there for awhile," he told his hikari.  Ryou gave him an exasperated look.

"Yami, if they find out you're gone we'll be in even more trouble," he told the former-thief.  Bakura shrugged.

"I know, that's why I'm not staying long.  They patrol about once every hour anyway," he said.  A chilly breeze had begun to filter through the room.  Bakura looked at Ryou questioningly.  "You didn't leave a window open in this weather did you?" he asked.  Ryou gave him a confused look.

"No," he said, wandering out into the living room.  Sure enough, one of the windows had blown open.  Ryou reached up and closed it quickly before any more cold air entered.  He felt a chill run down his spine and turned to Bakura.  "Yami, I'm glad you came, but…"  A dark cackle that seemed to come from no particular direction stopped him.  "Yami…"  Bakura moved closer to his hikari, eyes searching for the owner of the voice.

"Ryou… is anyone else here?" he asked.  Ryou shook his head, his eyes shinning with half-suppressed fear.  

"Poor hikari, are you scared?" the dark voice chuckled.  Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you!  Show yourself!" he demanded.  Shadows seemed to whirl about the room, collecting themselves and forming into a tall figure before them.  Scarlet eyes glinted in the darkness, a malicious smile housed within them.  

"I am the one who will control the souls of light and darkness," the figure told them quietly, stepping slightly from the shadows so they could see him more easily.  Dark, near black blue hair fell in messy waves to his shoulders, tied back by a thin cord, his malicious scarlet eyes expressed nothing but the darkest of emotions, standing out like shining sparks of blood on his pale skin.  Bakura stepped slightly in front of Ryou unconsciously, as if trying to protect him.  The scarlet-eyed creature just smirked, revealing sharp white fangs, and raised a hand.

"Yami!" Ryou yelled, pushing Bakura aside, a sharp pain grazed his arm and he winced.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted, kneeling beside his wounded hikari.  "Are you alright?" he asked.  Ryou nodded mutely.  "Let me take control, I'll deal with him."  Again Ryou nodded and merged into Bakura in a flash of light.  Bakura stood, glaring at the attacking figure.

"You want our soul?  You'll have to fight me for it!" he snapped.  The demonic figure just grinned.

"As you wish, dark one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Ryou entered his soul room, he immediately opened the door and ran to Bakura's, worry filling his eyes.  He was even more shocked to find that the door swung open with ease, as it was usually locked tight.  

Hikari, what are you doing in here? Bakura asked him through their link.  

Be careful yami, Ryou replied.  In the real world Bakura smirked.

Don't worry, Ryou, this is nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sudden burst of magical energy brought Bakura to his knees.  The white haired yami glared at his opponent, who only smirked in return.

"You shouldn't ignore your enemy, dark one.  It will get you killed," the figure chuckled.  Bakura stood shakily only to be knocked back by another burst of energy.  He growled and gathered his own powers, blasting them towards his opponent.  The demonic creature hissed at the attack, anger filling his scarlet eyes as a small trail of blood dripped from a cut on his cheek.  "You'll pay for that!" he hissed.  Without warning, Bakura found himself on his back, almost unable to move.

"What the hell!" he yelled.  The demon stood over him, smirking, a finger wiping the blood off his cheek and licking it.  

"You're a fool, dark one, to think you can contend with me.  Especially without your light's help," he said.  "Now return to that from whence you came!"  Bakura felt himself being sucked from the body and back into the ring.  

"Damn it!" he screamed, before vanishing.  Ryou's body slumped unconsciously to the floor, the Sennen Ring glittering angrily on his chest.  The figure stepped forward, hand caressing the soft metal. He lifted the ring and smirked, before vanishing into the shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou jumped when Bakura reappeared in his soul room.  The silver haired yami was only half conscious, muttering quietly to himself.  The ex-tomb robber looked up at Ryou, a glare shrouded his face.

"Ryou?  Why are you still here?" he rasped.  Ryou shivered slightly and looked around.

"I'm sorry yami, I'll-" Ryou stopped, staring at the door, or where the door should have been.  He took a step back, his eyes full of surprised fear.

"What?" Bakura asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.  He too, stopped dead, staring at the shadowed wall.  He leapt to his feet, walking over to the wall and throwing his weight against it.  The wall didn't budge.   "No!  Ra Damn it!  This can't be happening again!" he yelled angrily, punching the wall and leaning his hands against it.  Ryou took another step back.  He started to shake lightly.

"Yami?" he asked, fear now edging his voice.  Bakura turned, surprise in his eyes.

"Ryou?  Why are you still here?" he asked, trying to stay calm.  Ryou's shaking increased.  He took another step back and tripped, falling in a pile on the floor with a yelp.

"I can't get out…" he whimpered, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.  Bakura stepped forward, then stopped.

"Damn it," he whispered.  "Ra Damn it!"  They were trapped, trapped together in the darkness of the Sennen Ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: And there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy ^_^

Bakura: Why do we both have to be stuck in there?

*Grin*  Cause I said so!

Bakura: But…

*glares* back to the ring with you!  

*Bakura glares and leaves*

*sigh* I can't believe I'm letting them into the a/n's… this'll get interesting.  I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^_^  Please review!!


	2. Loosing Reality

Prison of Darkness: Loosing Reality

Author's notes: And we're back ^_^  Welcome to chapter two of Prison of Darkness, now for the usual boring notes 

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, and at this point, who knows what else ^_^;

Pairings: Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, (later) Bakura/Malik/Ryou, (implied) Yami/Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own it… do you think I'd have to write fanfics if I did?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik stood outside of Ryou's house, a dark scowl on his face.  He had been there for about five minutes, knocking and ringing the doorbell.  Finally frustrated beyond his control, he gave the door a sharp kick.  It swung open with surprising ease.  

Malik's violet eyes widened as he stepped into the too still house.  He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen.  A small teapot was whistling merrily on the stove, a pot of boiling, near evaporated water beside it.  On the kitchen table rested Ryou's homework, stacked in a neat pile.  Malik turned off the stove and pulled the teapot off the burner, glancing around.  There was an unusually cold draft flowing in from the living room.

"Why would Ryou have the window open?" he wondered aloud.  "It's freezing outside."  Malik walked stealthily into the living room.  A window on the far side had blown open, obviously the cause of the freezing draft.  The blond walked towards it to close it, but tripped over something soft.  He landed with an 'umph', rubbing his sore rear.  He glanced around, looking for whatever he had tripped over, his eyes coming to rest on a slumped form.  A dim light from the street filtered through the window, glinting off of silvery hair.

"Ryou?" Malik whispered quietly.  When the boy didn't respond he began to grow a little worried.  He shook the pale boy slightly, then harder, a frantic light glowing in his eyes.  "Ryou!  Wake up!" he shouted. 

Malik leaned his ear down towards the boy's mouth.  There was a slight breath, but it was shallow, forced, and fading fast.  Malik bit his lip, trying to calm himself, and lifted the boy from the ground, marveling as he had many times before at how light Ryou was.  He could almost feel the boy fading as he pushed the door open and carried Ryou to his motorcycle.

"Ryou, don't die on me," he hissed as they sped off down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi arrived at the hospital as soon as was humanly possible.  Malik had called him about twenty minutes ago, telling him that something had happened to Ryou.  While Yugi was wary of the blond Egyptian for various reasons, he was grateful that Malik had called him.

Yugi walked up tot the desk, which was nearly over his spiky head.

"Excuse me?" he asked.  A nurse poked her head over the desk and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.  Yugi nodded.

"I'm here to see Bakura Ryou, can you tell me where to go?" he asked.  The nurse smiled again and turned to her computer, quickly typing something.

"Here it is, Bakura Ryou: floor 2, room 187," she said with a smile.  

"Thank you," Yugi replied and wandered off down the hall.

Are you sure this is a good idea? Yami asked in the boy's mind.  Yugi shrugged mentally.

If Ryou's in trouble we have to help.  Plus, it's not like Malik would call us to a hospital to try and kill us, that would be pointless, he chuckled, outwardly focusing on the directional signs marked all over the halls.  Yugi could feel Yami's frustration and just smiled.  Just be nice ok, we're here.  Yami just growled back at him playfully.

Fine. the ex-pharaoh stated as Yugi cracked the door open and poked his head in.  He was not at all surprised to find Malik seated beside Ryou's bed, watching the white haired boy with quiet concern and holding Ryou's hand in his, though he could tell Yami was.

"Malik?" Yugi asked quietly.  The Egyptian looked up, a hint of sadness in his brilliant violet eyes.  "What happened?"  Malik frowned, looking back at Ryou.  Yugi sighed as he felt Yami manifest himself beside him.

"Malik?" the ex-pharaoh asked.  Malik sighed.

"I don't know what happened.  He was unconscious when I found him.  They say he's gone into a comma," he murmured, not taking his eyes off Ryou.  Yami walked up to the bed, followed by Yugi, earning a protective glare from the blond Egyptian.  Malik watched warily as Yami gently examined Ryou.  The crimson-eyed spirit stopped suddenly.

"Malik, did you remove the Sennen Ring?" Yami asked.  Malik's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't look for it," he replied.  Yami's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"  Malik gave the spirit an incredulous look.

"I don't have a death wish alright, I wouldn't touch the Ring, especially since it's Ryou's," he snapped.  Yami glanced back at Ryou.

"Was it missing when you found him?" he asked.  Malik nodded.

"I didn't see it, it must have been.  I think he was attacked, why?" the blond asked.  Yami's eyes narrowed further.

"Whoever attacked him must have stolen the Sennen Ring, but that doesn't explain why Ryou is unconscious unless…"  Crimson eyes widened.  Yugi gave Yami a worried look.

"What happened to him Yami?" the smaller boy asked.  Yami's eyes creased with worry.

"It sounds impossible, but Ryou's spirit must have been cut off from his body, which means…"  The former pharaoh gave Malik a concerned look.  The Egyptian's violet eyes widened.

"You don't think…"

"This is going to sound impossible, but I think Ryou has been sealed in the Sennen Ring along with his yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou felt lost.  He could barely see in the suffocating darkness of the Ring.  Darkness pressed in around him as if trying to crush him.  The few times he had tried to sleep, Ryou had found himself plagued by vicious nightmares that he had woken from screaming and shaking.  

Bakura himself was doing little better.  He had paced his soul room repeatedly, watching his hikari carefully as the boy's nightmares shook him.  As much as he hated to admit it, Bakura was worried.  Who had taken hold of the Ring?  Just who was that freak that attacked them?  What would happen to Ryou if he were trapped in the Ring for too long?  At best chance the boy would die and just pass on, but worse, if he remained to long in the Ring, be might become bound to it forever as a second spirit of the Ring.

"'ami?" Ryou whimpered weakly.  He was curled in a ball on the floor, eyes clenched shut.  "Yami?" he asked again.  Bakura knelt beside the boy, noticing that he was again asleep.  He absently stroked the frail hikari's hair, watching him shake with morbid fascination.  "Yami," Ryou whispered again.  "Don't leave me."  Bakura winced.  Was that what the boy dreamt about?  That Bakura would just leave him in the darkness?  The former thief brushed Ryou's hair from his ear and leaned down, whispering.

"I'm here hikari, I won't leave you."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean sealed in the Ring?" Malik exclaimed.  Yami nodded towards Ryou's frail body.

"It's a reasonable explanation.  Healthy boys don't just drop into commas.  Ryou's soul must have left its body and been locked within the Ring, which means Bakura probably took over at some point, a defiantly possibility if they were attacked.  Ryou's body would be dead without this technology you have now," Yami stated bluntly.

"Then what about Ryou?" Yugi asked, worry filling his deep violet eyes.

"It he stays in the ring to long, his body will die even with the modern support it has.  He may even become a second Ring spirit if he's trapped for too long," Yami explained.  Malik nodded, shuddering slightly.

"Then we have to get the Ring back," the former hikari stated.  Yami nodded to him.

"Yes, before Ryou dies."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik sat gazing at Ryou's prone body.  He didn't know what to do.  Anger filled his mind.  Who had dared to do this?  Why did they do it?  The only consolation he had was that Ryou wasn't alone.  Bakura was probably trapped in the Ring as well.

Most would be afraid of leaving such a gentle boy with the psychotic spirit, and with good reason too.  If this had happened a few months earlier, Malik would have been more than certain that Ryou would feel the brunt of his yami's anger at being trapped again, but now…  Now, it seemed that Bakura no longer took an interest in hurting his lighter half.  Maybe the fiendish spirit had even come to accept Ryou.  But still, who knew what the ex-tomb robber would do now that he was trapped again.

Malik trusted the Ring spirit.  He didn't know why, maybe he was just being naïve.  But he wanted to trust that Ryou's faith in his yami wasn't misplaced.  Malik's eyes narrowed.  He took Ryou's limp, cold hand in his, clutching it tightly.

"I won't let you die Ryou.  I'll find the bastard who did this and make him pay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura watched his frail hikari carefully, finger's absently playing with the boy's pale hair.  Ryou was asleep again, his small figure shaking slightly.  Bakura leaned back, gazing into the darkness.  How had all of this happened?  

It had started with such a stupid, simple problem, but now… who knew if they'd get out of this one.  That tiny little hitch had escalated into something the thief had dreaded more than anything.  He was trapped again, back in that Ra damned Sennen Ring.  And this time he had to watch as his lighter half slowly went mad from the darkness.

*Why do I even care?  He'll be stronger if he becomes a spirit won't he?*  But he couldn't shake the felling that Ryou's death would do more bad than good.  It tugged at his soul, to sense his lighter half's soul becoming shadowed by the darkness of the Ring.  For some reason he couldn't help but feel that Ryou's fall would be his as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou gazed into the darkness, watching the fleeting shadows with wide-eyed wonderment.  He was back in his house, near the stairs.  A soft footstep behind him made him tremble.  He turned, eyes downcast, he could feel his dark other's eyes on him.

"Yami…"  A loud slap echoed through the otherwise silent house.  Ryou collapsed to the floor.

"Worthless brat!" his darker hissed venomously.  Ryou cringed, trying to edge away from his enraged yami.  Bakura growled under his breath, delivering a sharp kick to Ryou's ribs.  Ryou moaned in pain, clutching his side, he was sure a few of his ribs were broken.

"You're nothing boy, you hear?  Nothing but my little slave," the white-haired fiend taunted.

"Please stop," Ryou murmured weakly.  "Yami stop!"  He was suddenly jerked awake.

Ryou blinked, looking up.  His eyes were wide as a child's and his breathing was harsh and ragged.  Sharp russet eyes stared back at him, slight worry shinning in them.  Ryou jumped, backing away from his yami.

"Ryou, what.."

"Stay away," Ryou pleaded.  Bakura stood, taking a small step closer.  He opened his mouth to speak but Ryou raised a hand.  "Please, just stay away from me."  Bakura bit his lip, watching the silver-haired boy curl in on himself.  Tears were rolling down Ryou's cheeks, his eyes were filled with fear.

"Ryou, I won't hurt you," the white-haired yami told him bluntly.  Ryou shook his head.

"You just-" Bakura stepped forward completely on impulse and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

"It was a dream Ryou.  I will never hurt you, never again," he whispered calmly.  Ryou sunk into his yami's arms, eyes still filled with tears.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he murmured.  "Is this real, or is this the dream?  I can't tell."  He looked up at his fiendish yami, eyes slightly glazed.  "I don't know what to trust."  Bakura winced, clinging tighter to the boy.  Ryou was fading faster than he had hoped.

"Don't give into the Ring Ryou.  It'll take control of you," he whispered.  Ryou clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in his Yami's shirt.

"But which is the ring, you, or what you called a dream?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: And as Ryou slowly but surely looses all grip on reality… Bakura?  Were you actually being sentimental?

Bakura: It's you imagination again.

Sure…

Ryou: Why am I going insane?

Malik: Yeah, why are you tormenting Ryou again?  Didn't you have enough fun in Of Mages and Elves?

Um…. No?

Bakura and Malik: *evil glare*

*sweatdrop*  It'll get better, I promise!!!  Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Bakura: Yeah, yeah… review and maybe she'll free us faster.


	3. Trust in Faith

Prison of Darkness: Trust in Faith

Author's notes:  Yo, I'm back… go read, I ain't talking up here right now… 

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, and a somewhat out of character Malik -.-;

Pairings: Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, (later) Bakura/Malik/Ryou, (implied) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Joey.

Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN.  Stop rubbing it in *sniff*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi knocked on the hospital room door.

"Come in," a dull, tired voice answered.  The tri-color haired boy poked his head in.  Malik was slumped half-asleep in the chair next to Ryou's bed, violet eyes glazed and drooping.

"You should let us watch over Ryou, Malik.  You're going to fall asleep," Yami commented, appearing suddenly from the Puzzle.  Malik gave him a sharp, although weak glare. 

"That wasn't very nice Yami," Yugi hissed, jabbing the spirit in the ribs.  Yami folded his arms.

"It's true."  Malik just shook his head, glancing at Ryou's prone body.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.  Yami shrugged.

"We went to see your sister," Yugi answered.  Malik winced.  "She's worried about you, you know."  The Egyptian gave them a guilty look.  He hadn't told Isis about the situation. 

"What did she say?" he asked.

"The Tauk wouldn't answer me, so I brought it to her.  It wouldn't work for Isis either.  She did say that it's likely that whoever did this to Ryou might come after Yugi next.  His interest doesn't seem to be in the Item's themselves, but in the souls of their bearers," Yami replied.  Malik nodded.

"Then there's nothing we can do now," he murmured, placing his hand over Ryou's and squeezing it lightly.  Yami shrugged while Yugi looked at him sympathetically.

"How are you doing?" the small boy asked.  Malik sighed, giving Yugi a dull look.

"I just want him back.  I know Bakura will do what he can to protect him, but I just want to know he's safe," the blond replied.

"Do you really trust the tomb robber that much?" Yami asked.  Malik frowned.

"I have to.  I don't think Bakura will hurt him.  Not even he is that heartless."  Yugi smiled, giggling slightly.  "What's so funny?" Malik asked dully.

"You and Ryou," Yugi answered.  "You act so harsh and cold around everyone else Malik, but you'll do anything to keep Ryou safe."  Malik smiled slightly.

"You think?"  Both Yami and Yugi nodded.

"It's pretty obvious after this," Yami replied, gesturing to the bed.  "You really love him don't you."  Malik nodded.

"I know he loves his yami, and I know it won't last.  That's how it always goes.  But I at least want to be there for him, to protect him while I can.  I'll let him go if that's what he wants, but I'll cherish the time I have with him forever," he said calmly, staring off into his own little world.

"Who knew you of all people could be such a hopeless romantic," Yami jibbed.  Malik glared at him.

"You're one to talk Pharaoh!" he snapped, nodding towards Yugi.  Yami wrapped an arm around his hikari's waist.

"I never denied it now did I?"  Malik smiled slightly.  He stood, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked curiously.  Malik smirked.

"There's no point in sitting around here.  Even though we have no leads, I'm going to find the bastard who did this," the blond replied, pulling on his jacket.  He glanced back at the two.  "Are you coming?  We don't have much time left."  Yugi nodded and glanced up at Yami.

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou's eyes blinked open.  He was standing in his dimly lit bathroom, the familiar weight of the Ring missing from his neck.  He shivered.  Why wouldn't this just end?  It hurt, everything hurt… why couldn't he just end it?  The white-haired boy yelped when he felt something sharp bite into his hand.  He looked down.  In his hand lay a sharp razorblade.  Scarlet blood welled up from the small cut across his palm.  Ryou stared at it with morbid fascination.  

*Maybe I can just end it all.  Maybe I can make the pain go away,* he thought.  He heard a hard knock on the door and looked down at the blade, a determined expression on his face.

"Ryou?  What's going on in there?" he could hear his yami yell.  Ryou smiled slightly, slashing the blade across one of his wrists.  He could hear panic in Bakura's voice.

"I'm sorry yami," Ryou whispered, and slashed his other wrist.  He watched the flowing blood, fascinated by it as it slowly drained his life away.  

"Ryou!" Bakura burst through the door only to see his hikari sway on his feet.  Ryou gave him a dull smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Ryou!" he heard his darker yell before the darkness claimed him.  "Ryou!"  The pale boy blinked awake.  "Ryou?" Bakura whispered, seeing his eyes open.  He wasn't dead, wasn't bleeding to death on the floor, in fact, he was curled tightly in his own yami's arms.  A look of pure horror covered his darker's face.  The pale yami had seen his dream.  Bakura gave his hikari a stern look.  "Ryou I told you I wouldn't leave you, so don't you dare… damn it don't you dare leave me!"  Ryou looked up at his shaken yami.  A tear slid down his face.

"Yami I'm sorry," he cried, burying his face in Bakura's chest.  The former tomb robber lifted Ryou's chin, looking him in the eye.

"Ryou, the Ring wants you gone.  It'll do anything it can to destroy you, but you have to fight it," he told the boy.  Ryou shivered.

"It's too strong, I can't fight it!  I just want this all to go away!" he cried, bowing his head.

"Ryou, you can't just give up!"

"It won't go away.  I just want to forget it!" the boy snuggled further into his yami's embrace.  "Please Yami… help me forget," Ryou whispered.  Bakura was shocked… very shocked.

"Ryou…"

"Please yami?" Ryou asked again.  Bakura gave him an appraising look.  He lifted the boy's chin.  Ryou was shaking slightly.  

"Do you know what you're asking?" he asked.  Ryou nodded hesitantly. 

"Please yami, just help me escape, just for awhile.  I can't fight it on my own."  Bakura leaned closer to the boy.

"Ryou…"  He captured his hikari's lips in a dominating kiss, arms wrapping around Ryou's delicate waist.  Ryou's arms wrapped around his neck, twining his fingertips in Bakura's thick hair.  Bakura pulled away suddenly, gasping.  "Ryou, you have to be sure.  I don't know if I'll be able to stop," he said.  Ryou nodded.

"I know yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malik!"  the Egyptian turned, looking behind him and down the dim street.  He saw Yugi running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.  "Did you find something?"  Yugi shook his head, gasping for air as he reached the blond.

"No," he said between gasps.  He glanced up at Malik.  "Ryou's body is missing from the hospital."

"What?!" Malik exclaimed.  "What happened?"

"Someone abducted him.  Some of the life-support equipment is missing too.  Yami thinks that whoever stole the Ring needs a physical body for whatever he's trying to do," Yugi told him.  Malik nodded.

"We need to find the Ring, fast," he said.  Yugi nodded.

"How are we going to find it?" he asked.  Malik sighed.

"I don't know.  Can the Puzzle sense other items?" he asked.  Yugi shrugged, zoning out for a moment to ask his yami.

"Yami says it's worth a try."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura collapsed over his frail, panting hikari, breathing heavily.  He rolled off the boy, feeling Ryou snuggle up against him.  The fiend smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer.  He only prayed that Ryou would have the strength to fight off the Ring's dark power with his help.  He didn't think he could stand to loose his hikari, not now.  Ryou's faith in him was so great, he didn't want to betray it.

"Aishiteru yami," Ryou whispered, before falling into the first peaceful slumber he had found since they had entered the Ring.  Bakura smiled, a real smile, not his trademark smirk.  He gave his hikari a light kiss on the forehead.

"Aishiteru, aibou."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik, Yugi, and Yami, who had appeared from the puzzle, followed the Sennen Puzzel's dim glow.  Apparently, Yami had found away to link the Puzzle to the Ring, drawing it towards the missing item.  The small group followed the light into Domino's warehouse district, a dark place filled with shadows and secrets.  The Puzzle glowed brightly, then faded, leaving them in darkness as they reached the inner circle of buildings.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"I've lost track of it.  Who ever has the Ring is blocking me," he hissed.  Malik looked around at the various buildings, a hand slipping into his pocket to grip the Sennen Rod tightly.  Its cold metallic feel gave him some slight comfort.

"It's got to be in here somewhere.  Let's search these buildings," he said.  Yugi nodded.

"Yami?" he asked his darker half.  The spirit nodded.

"I just hope you're right Malik.  We're running out of time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:  Wow, I can't believe it! I'm almost done!

Bakura: *sarcastically*  Congratulations, you might actually finish a fic…

Malik: *snickers*

You people are so mean… I hope you all are enjoying.  This isn't one of my longest chapters; I know… the next one will be longer.  Please read and review ^_^


	4. Reunited

Prison of Darkness: Reunited

Author's notes:  *hyperactive, semi-psychotic smile*  Hehehehehehehe!!!! I'm back!!!!!!  

Bakura: *twitches* and on a sugar high… who gave her sugar?

Malik: Not me… I don't have a death wish…

Ryou: *hides* Please tell me she's not meaner to us on a sugar high…

Yami: *sighs* I hate to break it to you Ryou, but…

Bakura: We're screwed…

*all run from hyperactive authoress*

Hey… I'm not that bad!  Really!  Anyway, here's the next chapter ^_^  Enjoy!

Little side note: By the way, I got a little question about Yami's being able to sense the Ring through his Puzzle and how that is one of the Ring's traits.  My reasoning behind that one was mostly due to the fact that Bakura had sealed part of his soul in the Puzzle.  While he wasn't able to use that to escape the Ring this time, it might have been possible for Yami to use that link to track Bakura's soul, and there for the Ring ^_^  Since it's after Battle City, Yami would defiantly know about that by now ^_~  Just a little explanation to clear up any confusion, thank you for bringing that to my attention.

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, a somewhat out of character Malik, and unnamed demon boy being scary again… -.-;

Pairings: Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, (later) Bakura/Malik/Ryou, (implied) Yami/Yugi.

Disclaimer: (By Bakura) If she owned us, we wouldn't have survived this long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou moaned, chocolate eyes blinking open.  He was still in the Ring, but he felt… warm… and safe.  A pair of strong arms wrapped tighter around his waist.  Ryou froze, remembering the earlier events… his yami… had his arms… around… him… and wasn't… trying… to… kill… him!  Ryou gave a sharp yelp when he felt Bakura shift.  The tomb-robber blinked open sleepy eyes, looking groggily up at his hikari.

"Ryou?  What's wrong," he asked.  Ryou smiled softly and shook his head, snuggling back into his yami's embrace.

"Nothing yami… for once, nothing," he whispered.  Bakura smiled and was about to answer when something struck him.

"Ryou, what are we going to do about Malik?" he asked.  Ryou froze.  Bakura could feel apprehension flowing from him.  He buried his head in Bakura's chest.

"I don't know.  I love you, buy I love him… I'm so confused," he whimpered.

"We'll have to tell him when we get out of here.  Do you think he could ever accept both of us?" Bakura asked.  Ryou gave him a shocked look.

"Yami?" Bakura smirked, kissing Ryou's forehead.  

"It's not like you're in love with the Ra damned pharaoh.  Malik, I would be willing to share with."  Ryou smiled at his yami.

"Thank you yami!" he exclaimed.  Bakura just smirked, then stopped.  He glanced hurriedly around his soul room, his grip on Ryou tightening possessively.  "Yami?  What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"The Ring… it's…" Bakura's eyes widened when Ryou began to glow with a pale golden light.  

"Yami?  What's going on?" Ryou whimpered, fear filling his eyes.  Bakura glanced at the wall of his soul room.  Just as he thought, the door that had disappeared earlier had reappeared.  

"The Ring must have come back in contact with your body.  You're being pulled out of the Ring," he explained calmly.  Ryou gazed up at him, eyes wide.

"Yami I don't want to leave you."  Bakura smiled and gave the boy a swift kiss.

"You can't stay here Ryou.  Your friends must have found the Ring for us," he said.  Ryou smiled, his first true smile since being locked in the Ring.  It sent warm shivers down Bakura's spine.  The fiendish spirit gave the boy another kiss.  "I'll follow you, don't worry." Ryou nodded, finally vanishing from Bakura's soul room and reentering his own.  Just as quickly, his consciousness slipped into the mortal world.  

Ryou let out a gasp as cold reality struck him.  Wherever his was, it was dark.  The concrete floor was cold beneath his fingertips, but it was real.  He knew it was real, not just one of the Ring's illusions.

"So the little light survived," a dark voice chuckled.  Ryou spun, coming face to face with a pair of demonic scarlet eyes.  The creature grinned, revealing sharp silvery fangs.

Bakura! Ryou screamed through their link.

"He can't hear you little one," the demon spoke, showing Ryou the angrily flaring Sennen Ring beneath his robes.  The golden object practically radiated hatred and fury.  All Ryou could feel through the link were scattered, broken emotions as if some kind of cloud was between them.  Bakura was pissed, that much he could tell.  The demon stepped forward, grabbing Ryou's chin and forcing the boy to face him.  Scarlet eyes were lit with deadly amusement.

"I did so hope you would survive, little one.  What I'm after would be pointless with just the dark one.  And this is more fun."  Without warning the creature crushed his lips against Ryou's.  Ryou struggled, falling back and out of his captor's grip.  The demon just smirked and edged closer.

"Get… get away from me!" Ryou shrieked, backing up against the wall.  He had thought it was over, thought he was free.  All that hope was for nothing.  The Ring was awful, an experience he never wanted to repeat, but this… this was worse.  This time he was completely alone.  The dark creature stalked him, sadistic delight in his eyes.

"Now, now, little one.  That wouldn't be any fun."  Ryou screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik, Yugi and Yami stopped short as a piercing scream shattered the dim silence.  Malik looked around frantically, trying to find its origin.

"That was Ryou!" he gasped.  Yami's eyes widened as the Puzzle flared brightly, its golden light tugging at him.

"I can sense the Ring.  It's close, and Bakura is far from happy right now."  Another scream pierced the night.  "There!" Yami yelled, pointing to a small, tightly sealed warehouse.  The three ran towards it, leaping up the steps.  Malik turned the handle and found it locked.

"Ryou!  Ryou are you in there!?" Yugi yelled through the door.  Malik was fiddling with the lock.

"Ra damn it!" he yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou heard the yells from outside and began to struggle harder, the possibility of someone hearing him giving him hope.  The demon licked down his neck, a cruel smirk on his face. The creature had removed the Ring, placing it just out of Ryou's reach to torment him further.  Ryou let out a choked sob.

"Please… stop…" he gasped.  The demon gave him a feral grin.  A dark claw hooked into Ryou's shirt and tore it open.

"Why should I, my dear little hikari?  It's not like you can stop me."  The creature growled when a series of loud bangs hit the door.  He stood, leaving Ryou gasping and half-crying on the ground and glaring at the door.  He picked up the Ring, handing it back around his neck.  The item flickered angrily as if trying to burn him.  Ryou shrunk back against the wall.  He was safe, for now… but only until that… that creature came back.  Finally, as if in complete frustration, a swell of dark power blew the door down.  Ryou stared at the opening with wide eyes.

"Malik!"  The blond Egyptian caught his eyes, relief sweeping through their violet depths.  Behind him, Yugi and Yami looked on in horrified fascination as the demonic creature smirked at them.

"Another two souls of light and one dark spirit," he crowed darkly.  "This must be my lucky day."  Malik growled, his eyes darkening to icy violet daggers.

"Let Ryou and Bakura go," he hissed.  Yugi glanced worriedly over at Ryou, who smiled weakly.  The small, violet-eyed boy was worried about what the creature had done to him.  Ryou looked fine, but…  Yugi looked up at Yami, who was watching the stand off with narrowed crimson eyes.  The demon's smirk widened.

"If you want those two souls back, you'll have to defeat me.  And I play for keeps," he laughed.  Yami stepped forward.

"And just what demented game will you wager on?" the former pharaoh asked.  The demon cackled.

"A GAME?  You must be kidding me!  This is no game, dark one!  This is a battle to the death!"  Yami's eyes widened, he stepped back, protectively shielding his light.  Malik just smirked, his eyes darkening further.  

"Good.  Just how I want it," he grinned feraly.  Ryou looked on fearfully.  What if Malik got hurt?  He couldn't forgive himself if that happened.  The frail boy pulled himself to his feet, watching closely as Malik unsheathed the dagger hidden within the Sennen Rod.  The two glared at each other, demon and mortal, locking themselves in mortal combat.  Malik flung himself at the dark creature, who just step sided the sweeping blade, an insane light dancing in his eyes.  

Malik smirked as the Sennen Rod's blade came into contact with the leather rope holding the Sennen Ring.  The golden item bounced off the cold floor.  The demon's eyes narrowed.  He lunged for the Ring, but Ryou was faster.  The pale boy dove for the item, grasping it tightly.  He could feel it pulsating beneath his fingers.  The dark creature advanced on him, backing the boy into the wall.  A sharp pain in his back stopped him.  Malik had dug the blade into his shoulder.  The demon spun, hissing, and threw the tan boy into the wall.  Yami was about to step in and end it when the Ring flared brightly.  

The light solidified, leaving a very angry Yami no Bakura in its wake.  The white-haired fiend glared up at the demon, eyes like icicles that had been tainted by long dried blood.  The demon took a step back.  

"So, you think you can beat me this time?" he said, smirking.  Bakura just flashed him a feral grin.

"You said I had no chance against you without my hikari.  This time, my hikari is right by my side," the fiend replied.  The demon stopped.  Ryou had stepped up beside his yami, gripping the Ring tightly with one hand and his yami's arm with the other.  The creature's eyes narrowed.  Malik looked on, his head slightly fuzzy from the fall.  Was he seeing things right?  The blond sighed.  He had known this would happen someday.  Why was it so hard to accept?

Bakura smirked, facing the demonic creature, death itself glinting in his eyes.  

"You are going to feel every tiny bit of the pain you caused my hikari ten times over by the time I'm done with you," he stated.  Ryou tugged on his yami's arm.

"Please yami.  Just banish him to the shadow realm or something," the hikari's eyes were dark with the memories of that pain.  "No one, not even he deserves what that Ring can do."  Bakura nodded, watching his hikari closely.  The demon smirked.

"Fool, never take your eyes off you're enemy!"  Suddenly Ryou felt as if he couldn't breath.  He clawed at his throat, fighting for even the smallest bit of air.

"Ryou!"  Bakura and Malik yelled in unison.  Malik pulled himself up from the floor and dashed towards the pale boy, who had collapsed to his knees.  The demon cackled madly. 

"Now you have no choice, dark one.  You're hikari won't survive much longer!"  Bakura growled, taking the Ring out of Ryou's grip and focusing his power through it.  

"You won't live to see yourself succeed!"  Three blasts of dark energy ripped through the creature.  Bakura was shocked to find a furious Yami and an ice-eyed Malik turning their own Sennen Item's on the creature.  The scarlet-eyed demon just smirked.

"Enjoy your victory, dark one.  It'll be a bitter end!" he cackled, before vanishing into oblivion.  Bakura fell to his knees beside his hikari, shaking the boy gently.  

"Ryou fight it!  Just like the Ring, fight him!"  Ryou gasped, taking in a shallow breath.  Slowly his breaths became deeper and less forced.  Bakura wrapped the boy in a tight, thankful embrace.  "Thank Ra," he whispered in the boy's ear.  Ryou smiled slightly, leaning into his yami.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you.  I won't," he whispered back.

Malik bit his lip, watching Ryou and his yami.  He had known this would happen eventually, but still, it hurt.  Ryou noticed and gave him a quiet glance.  

"Malik?" Ryou asked, worry filled eyes looking up at him.  Malik shook his head.

"It's alright Ryou," the Egyptian smiled ruefully.  He stood, turning his back.  He was stopped when thin, pale arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm sorry Malik, please… don't go.  Stay and listen."  Malik turned and found Ryou gazing at him with pleading eyes.  Off to the side, Bakura looked on with detached amusement.  "I'm so sorry," Ryou whispered again.  "I never meant to hurt you."  Malik smiled at the boy, a tanned hand cupping the pale skin of his face.

"It's alright Ryou.  I knew this was coming," he said softly.  Ryou's eyes widened, slowly filling with tears.  He buried his face in Malik's chest.  The Egyptian wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, glancing around.  Bakura had disappeared into the shadows.  

The blond focused back on the boy in his arms.  Ryou was shaking slightly and clinging to him tightly.  The events of the past few days were obviously taking their toll.  Malik stroked Ryou's hair absently.

"Please don't cry," he said.  Ryou sniffed and looked up at him.

"We talked about it while we were in the Ring.  I love you both, I never want to hurt you, and I never want to leave you Malik, so please, don't go."  Malik froze.  He didn't know what to say.  It was certainly the last thing he had expected.  He was even more shocked when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"You're lucky you know," Bakura hissed from behind him, his voice sending a cold chill down the blonde's spine.  The Egyptian shivered.  "You know I'm a possessive bastard," the Ring spirit continued.  He nipped at Malik's neck, sending another shiver through the boy.  "But since it's you, I'm willing to share."  Ryou sighed, leaning into Malik's chest.  A small smile graced the blonde's lips.  He leaned back against Bakura, violet eyes closing.  Bakura smirked.

"Thank you," Malik told the two.  Both yami and hikari smiled, Bakura having more of a smirk.

"You did everything you could to help us.  You don't think we'd betray you in the end do you?"  Bakura murmured.  Malik shook his head.

"No, but I did wonder whether I'd be left alone after this was over," he said.  Ryou hugged him more tightly.

"I would never leave you alone," he whispered.  Malik kissed the top of the hikari's head.

"I know that now Ryou, I know."  A soft chuckle echoed through the mostly quiet room.  Bakura shot Yami a sharp glare.

"What are you doing here, Pharaoh no Baka?" he snapped. Malik smirked.

"I asked them to help," he explained.  Bakura raised both eyebrows.

"You?"  The white-haired fiend chuckled.  "Don't tell me you're going soft Malik."  Malik closed his eyes, smirking while Ryou laughed to himself.  Yep, they were still the same bakas he had fallen in love with.  Yami gave the three a smug grin.

"Well I was going to help, but you didn't really seem to need it," he jibed.  Bakura's eye twitched.  Malik just chose to ignore Yami.

"Are you saying I couldn't have handled this on my own?" Bakura seethed.  Yami smirked.

"Obviously not if you got yourself trapped like that."  Ryou flinched and snuggled farther into Malik's arms.  The blond gave the smaller boy a sad and knowing look.

"Let's just get out of here.  We can save killing the baka pharaoh for later," he said.  

"Thank you," Ryou whispered so that only Malik could hear.  Malik kissed the top of his head.  

"No problem."  He looked up at Bakura.  "So?  Let's get out of here."  Bakura nodded, watching his light closely.  He turned towards the door where Yami and Yugi were waiting quietly.  The pale yami snarled at the former pharaoh, but walked out quietly, followed by Malik and Ryou.  Yami just sighed.

"I guess things will just be back to normal from now on," he stated.  Yugi smiled, watching the three retreating figures.

"Not quite Yami, I think we're about to see something new."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Ah, happy ending *big maniacal grin*  I hope you all enjoyed and that my little explanation cleared a few things up.  Please review and thank you for reading ^_^   

-Cat


End file.
